


Waves

by eemiap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, and where is more of the grief, isayama needs to give me more levihan content i swear, where is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemiap/pseuds/eemiap
Summary: Levi was having a nice time at the beach. That is... until Hanji started to get emotional. [Short, but it's my first finished fanfic!]





	Waves

The waves brought a sound Levi had never heard. A sound so calming Levi wasn’t surprised to have the heavy feeling of sleep come over him. It was a sense of peace he welcomed. It came so easily to him he didn’t want to let it go.

The kids had finally calmed down which was a miracle he thought he’d never see. After failing in trying to convince Hanji to stop grabbing whatever she could touch, he sat far away from everybody and laid down. He hated the feeling of the ground, he knew the tiny grains would find its way into his clothes, but after everything that had happened, he just wanted five minutes, five small minutes of rest.

He lost track of time as he closed his eyes.

“I never thought I’d see something like this.”

He didn’t even hear her sit next to him, and he wanted to snap at her for disrupting the only time he actually felt he could fall asleep with ease.

But as he looked over the complaints fell flat off his lips.

Her hair was undone, one of the rare times he saw it like that. She was soaked in water, water drops clinging to her glasses, her skin. He looked away and back to the waves.

“Leave it up to you to state the obvious.”

She gave a small smile and chuckled. He could see her take off her glasses. She rarely did that too. As she tried to dry them to no avail, she spoke again. “How are you feeling, Levi?”

He paused and managed to look at her. “I’d be feeling a lot better if you shut up.”

But as always, she kept talking. “And I’d be feeling better if I knew what all this was. I wonder if there are hidden books out there that can classify all this, or if I have to do it. I wonder if-” her voice started to break and Levi shut his eyes once more. “I wonder if maybe I can name some of this after them all.”

Dammit, Hanji.

He looked over and saw tears making their way down the side of her face. “Do you think… they’re happy we made it this far? That we-” Her voice broke off and she looked at him. “Levi, I miss them.”

His hand found his way to her before he could stop himself. “I know.”

She looked surprised as she saw his hand on top of hers, but she wiped her face with her other hand and began to smile slightly. “Thank you.”

He wanted to ask her why. He wanted to know how his lack of comforting words and stupid, clammy hand could help her. If it even did. But he didn’t.

Instead, he closed his eyes as he lay next to her, their hands gripping each other tightly.

She didn’t say another word, and neither did he.

The sound of the waves was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! I've been sucked back into Levihan hell and I finally have some time to write so here you go! 


End file.
